


Dark Horse

by blazingstar29



Series: music doesn't bother the broken [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, For reasons, Harry Lives, Implied Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Merlin Is So Done (Kingsman), No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Possibly Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Harry is Eggsy’s Dark Horse, he is the perfect storm that set the rest of Eggsy’s life in motion.orHarry and Eggsy, two different people who's lives collided and changed, for the better.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: music doesn't bother the broken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717207
Kudos: 5





	Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first song fic, not sure if it is technically a song fic but... details.
> 
> song: Dark Horse cover by Sleeping At Last

_Dark Horse_

Harry will always remain a dark horse to Eggsy. The man was discrete but not secretive, if he could answer Eggsy’s questions he would. Harry was just not a man to bear his heart on his sleeve. Which made him and Eggsy polar opposites. Eggsy could be stoic and brave and keep his job a secret from the most forceful interrogator. But Eggsy’s face was the easiest to read.

The first time Harry noticed this was when Eggsy was given training for his first honeypot. His discomfort was clear upon his face as he was talked through seduction techniques. But as soon as Eggsy donned his bespoke suit of armour, any trace of discomfort was gone. It was something Harry admired about Eggsy, his ability to compartmentalise, flick the switch.

_The perfect storm._

Dean’s beatings had never felt more dangerous than the day he stepped into the apartment after being released from the police. The man had never once felt more explosive than at that moment. The way he rocketed up from the couch, a hand around his throat, Eggsy was _scared_.

He was scared Dean was going to end him. Eggsy had had knives waving under his nose since he was twelve. But a _fucking_ meat cleaver took the cake. And then Harry’s voice, his steadiness. From that day on Eggsy has yet to register that voice with fear. The pair of them had arguments, sometimes quite serious ones. But Eggsy was never scared of Harry Hart. He knew what Harry was capable of, his training, his deadliness.

Yet somehow that made Eggsy trust him more. Because a man with that skill set was either extremely self-aware or power hungry. Harry always showed him kindness, a warm hand on his back or his elbow depending on how intoxicated he was.

_Mark my words_

Something Merlin noticed instantaneously about Harry and Eggsy was their disposition to keep their promises. For Harry it was a gentleman’s trait. For Eggsy it was something far more imbedded into his veins, which runs deeper than any tradition.

Eggsy’s promise were kept, promises to his mum he wouldn’t scuffle with Dean around Daisy.

Promises that he wouldn’t do drugs.

Promises he wouldn’t become an alcoholic.

His promises to his friends, that he’d never let them fall with him.

Promises that he would look after them no matter what. 

Eggsy’s promises were born of pride and loyalty and being a good man. The only time anyone from Kingsman saw these promises turn self-destructive was when Harry was shot at the church.

_“I have to go, promise me you’ll stay here until I can clean this mess up?”_

_“I promise.”_

Merlin had been acting on a hunch. He knew Harry had brought Eggsy to his house, and when the retrieval team returned with no sign on Harry, Merlin went to Harry’s house.

He opened up the house and soon found a twitchy Eggsy on the balcony. Eggsy looked like he had not slept in the four days since Harry was shot.

_“I promised him I’d stay.”_


End file.
